Rise of the Night
by JUstthatkiddwhoWriteS
Summary: Jake Night is your average Freshmen, yet when his life takes a turn for the worse can he fix it. Or will he need the help of his new mom and her band of girl scouts. Read to find out what happens to this crazy teen.


AN; Hey guys and gals JUstthatkiddwhoWriteS, saying wassup. This is gonna be a story about Artemis and my OC. I'm gonna start off by saying NO ARTEMIS/OC LOVE. That's just creepy. What, you don't know why? Ohhhhhh that's right I haven't started the story yet, Okay ROLL THE FOOTAGE...

It was a warm summer night in Ohio, I just got done with lacrosse practice and I was on my way home. I was sweaty and ready for a long shower. I was relieved when I spotted my house as I made my way down my street.

After a long cold shower I dried off and got dressed . when i was all dressed I plopped my self on my bed and opened my laptop. I had a paper due on Monday in history about the Greek gods and goddess' . I loved Greek mythology, and as weird as this sounds I believe that the Greek gods are real. I loved writing , or typing , but as soon as you bring school into the equation it sucks. I sighed , and remembering that it was Friday , I closed my laptop. I plugged my phone into my speakers and started playing music. I remember that my parents went out tonight , so of course I blare the music. I turned my phone on shuffle and the song "Misery Business" popped up, happy with the song I set my phone down.

I laid down and dreamed about the brown haired beauty that was in all of my classes. her name? Natalie , yet for some reason I didn't know her last name. She always came to school with her chocolate hair braided down her back , which was just unbearably hot. She had deep brown eyes with small speckles of silver in them. Whenever she would walk by I would catch a whiff of her scent , pine. I closed my eyes , imagining her in front of me . When suddenly I was rocked out of my day dream as my door was thrown open , "Perseus" Natalie screamed.

I was shocked , I rocketed out of bed and onto my feet. I looked around frantically , my room was a mess. I blushed as I started kicking trash and dirty clothes under my bed. " Percy we need to go now" she said , her voice full of urgency. My head cocked to the side slightly as my left eyebrow lowered and my right raised , as I looked at her quizzically I asked , "whats the , matter Natalie...and how did you get in my house". She threw her hands out in front of her as she stated " look right now that doesn't really matter , we need to get ou-" . Before she could finish she was tackled from behind. A giant wolf now stood on top of her as she laid on the ground with blood spilling out of her head. There was no doubt she was out cold. The giant grey wolf fixed its glossy yellow eyes on me , I was frightened but I didn't let it show. My fist clenched as I saw Natalie helpless on the ground. I screamed as I charged the gigantic wolf.

Not my greatest plan but it was all I could think of , I slammed into the giant wolf catching it off guard. We both fell onto the ground hard , as I struggled to my feet. The wolf was already on its and lumbered at me , I jumped to the right as its jaws snapped rapidly at the spot that I was just at. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Natalie stir , I just have to keep this beast away from her . So I charged again , this time jumping on the monsters back. I wrapped my arms around its neck chocking the beast. The wolf shook wildly until finally throwing my to the ground , the impact stunned me and I barely had anytime to react as its jaws snapped at my head once more. I feigned to the right but I screamed loudly as the wolfs jaws snapped closed on my left shoulder , I punched wildly at the beast that was latched onto my shoulder. Finally with one last punch the wolf opened its jaws releasing my shoulder. The wolf backed up and... morphed into a human . "What kind of Twilight bullshit is this" I say as I clench my bleeding shoulder. The now 7 foot tall man pulls out a silver Zippo lighter. He opens it and lights it, taunting me with it before finally throwing it on my curtains. They are instantly in flames. I jump up to stop him but he just smacks me away, I feel claws dig into my face as I am thrown back.

I slam into a wall and fall onto the floor , right next to Natalie . Im dizzy and my breathing is strained , my ribs are killing no doubt some are broken. The fire begins to spread and smoke fills the room. "goodbye Perseus , tell your mommy I said hello. With that he makes his way to the door , but before he can reach it he makes his way over to me. H gives me a hard kick in the ribs, making me yelp as I cough up blood. MY eyes are fluttering now and before I know it he is gone. I spit out the blood in my mouth and slowly got to my feet. I looked down at Natalie , she was still out cold but she was breathing. The fire was burning fast and I open the door to check the stairs. As I open the door flames burn from the other side, "the fucker set the whole house on fire " I thought. I make my way back over to Natalie , I picked her up bridal style knowing what I had to do. My whole body is screaming from the pain but I push through it. I take a deep breath before running and slamming through the window . It felt like we fell forever, in slow-motion.

I hit the ground hard, I could feel shards of glass impale ,me as we landed, I couldn't move my left arm. I breathed slowly as I looked at the unconscious brunette laying on my chest. MY vision became blurry , I knew I was about to pass out. Yet I accepted it , the last thing I remember seeing before I passed out were two silver eyes...

**AN; KABOOM! First chapter, what did you guys think? I'm going to be updating soon if you guys like it. Well thanks for reading guys leave a comment below of what you thought.**


End file.
